


Time Capsule

by amuk



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stare at each other, at the dirt. She’s going to kill them. --Iwatobi Swim Team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Capsule

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: September 17 // Geniuses at work
> 
> Character/Pairing: Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Haru, Gou/Kou
> 
> A/N: Ahhh, this is the missing scene from when they buried the time capsule in season 2. D

“There, done.” Makoto pats the dirt down with the shovel. “I hope we remember where to dig when we come back.”

 

“Don't worry.” Nagisa grins, pulling out a colourful piece of paper. “I made a map.”

 

Suspicious, Rei grabs it out of his hand and examines it. “Three paces by the parrot? Two by the singing water? How does this help us get here?”

 

“It's a treasure map. Our capsule's like a treasure and we are the pirates. Minus Haru, he’s the mermaid.”

 

An inhuman moan escapes his lips and Rei pulls out his phone quickly. “I’ll make a version so everyone else can get here.”

 

“No—”

 

“Please do,” Makoto answers, cutting off Nagisa. Frowning, he stares at the packed dirt beneath him, the contrasting shades of brown indicating the spot.  “I feel like we're forgetting something.”

 

Rei stops fiddling with his phone for a moment, and pushes up his glasses. He stared at the group for a moment and a perplexed expression crossed his face. “Actually, I do too.”

 

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Nagisa swipes the phone, only to lose it a second later to an irate Rei. Pouting, he crouches on the ground and adds, “Me three....that's weird.”

 

“Haru do you—what are you looking at?”

 

Beside him, his friend is staring off at the distance, a blank expression on his face. “Kou's coming.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The three of them stare at each other, then at the hole they just covered.

 

She's going to kill them.

 


End file.
